kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinichi Kido
is Shinji Kido's twin older brother. The two looked exactly the same but had different personalities. While Shinji is gentle, friendly, and naive, Shinichi was more aggressive. Nevertheless, they got along very well and were really close. However, one day, when a thug pointed his knife to Shinji, Shinichi died while protecting his younger brother. It was later revealed that the thug was a person whom Shinichi had fought before and was after him in the first place, and had gotten them mixed up due to their similarities. Advent Calendar After Shinji (as Ryuki) mistook the Trick Vent clone of Kamen Rider Knight supposedly dying in battle with Ouja, his overwhelming emotions led to his body being possessed by the spirit of his late older twin brother, Shinichi Kido. Looking at the dead bodies of Ouja and Zolda (who also died after caught in the explosion of his own attack), Yui Kanzaki stated he had done it, and when doing so he and Dragreder turned black, turning into Ryuga. Ren shows up revealing that he was never present; the Knight that Ouja had killed was a copy made with Trick Vent. With Knight and Shinji as the last two Riders remaining (in this version Kamen Rider Odin works as the one who only grants the wish rather than fighting for it) and have to fight. With Shinichi emerging as the victor, Odin was summoned while granting a wish which is to revive all of the victims of the Rider War. Family *Shinji Kido - Brother, Kamen Rider Ryuki Kamen Rider Ryuga Kamen Rider Ryuga Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 70-73. ISBN 978-4091014863. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight:' 17 km. *'Hearing:' 17 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 250 AP (12.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 450 AP (22.5 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Drag Saber': 3000 AP (150 t.) *'Drag Claw': 3000 AP (150 t.) *'Drag Shield': 3000 GPAdvent Cards. (150 t.) *'Shouryu Toppa': 4000 AP (200 t.) *'Tornado Defence': 4000 GP (200 t.) *'Dragon Rider Kick': 7000 AP (350 t.) *'Advent: Dragblacker': 6000 AP (300 t.) Kamen Rider Ryuga is a dark, Mirror World version of Ryuki. He is contracted to Dragblacker, a dark version of Ryuki's Dragreder. His Visor, the , is equipped on his left arm. Shinichi transforms into Ryuga after possessing Shinji's body. Like Ryuki, Ryuga's parameters are balanced. However, they are heightened to the point where Ryuga is the strongest out of all of the 13 Riders, with the exception of those using a Survive Advent Card. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuga can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragblacker's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragblacker's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuga can perform the attack with Dragblacker, in which he and Dragblacker each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragblacker's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuga's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuga can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragblacker flying behind him. Dragblacker then breathes dark blue fire at Ryuga, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. Contract Monster Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Relatives Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes